


Falling Out

by Aureiya



Series: Matt Falling [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguments, Crying Matt Murdock, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Foggy is the best boyfriend, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Matts Awesome Blind Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aureiya/pseuds/Aureiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Foggy have another argument about Matt's devilish activities, Matt thinks Foggy is leaving him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Out

**Author's Note:**

> Angsty and was supposed to be lots more angst u but it's midnight. 
> 
> Written because got 1000 hits on the first in this series. 
> 
> Happy 4th of July American Peeps!!

"You can't keep doing this!" Was what Matt was woken up by, from where he'd collapsed on the couch and obviously passed out. 

It took him a second to get his bearings, but he could never forget the sound of Foggy's angry heart beat. 

Immediately he was struggling up and struggling to speak. But he was pushed back into the couch and given some water. 

"I thought we'd already had this argument?" Matt struggled out after gulping some much needed refreshment. 

Foggy's heart was thundering and his breathing was rough. Matt could even hear him convulsively fisting his hands. Not good. 

"We had the argument about you continuing your 'nightly duties'." Foggy ground out. "However we need to have another one on how hurt you get on them."

Now that was just irrational Matt thought. So he stupidly decided to say so. 

"Foggy, it's not like I can go without being hurt! I have to-" Matt started defending himself. 

However Foggy would not hear his side of the case. 

"You don't have to fight to death! That's unnecessary! And it's gonna become real obvious who Daredevil is when Matt Murdock can't show up to work the days after Daredevil gets pummeled. Real obvious don't you think?" Foggy tore into him. Ah, thought Matt, so it's fear as well. 

"Then I can just come into the office." Matt shrugged it off. 

"Oh really?" Foggy snorted derisively, "you were half dead when I came in."

His heart picked up again. More fear. And sadness, Matt smelt. 

"That's another thing, I don't think I can keep walking into our living room and seeing what looks to be your dead body across our couch. I don't want to live with that kind of stress." Foggy sounded final. 

Matt immediately understood what he meant. 

"No no Foggy please-" He cried, trying to get up off the couch to reach his lover, only to be unable to and fall off the couch, pathetically struggling on the ground, whining "no don't leave me Foggy," Matt's breath was getting short and panicky and over his own heart he could barely hear Foggy's. He didn't know if he'd left already. The tears were staring to fall and then-

He was floating. 

And falling back to consciousness what seemed a millennium or a millisecond later to the soothing feel of Foggy's hand caressing his head and back. Foggy's warmth permeating around him, obviously he was in his arms. The smell of blood was strong- Matt had obviously pulled some stitches. He's also obviously fallen unconscious. Foggy was shushing his still hiccupy breaths and whines. 

"Don't leave me Foggy" Matt finally was able to squeeze out, "I'll leave the entire Daredevil business behind, just stay with me."

"I love you. Matt sighed desperately into Foggy's shoulder, inhaling his  
scent if this was his last chance to be so close to his love. 

"I love you too, you idiot." Foggy said. Matt couldn't help but flinch, but Foggy gathered him ever closer. 

"I don't want to leave. Never want that. I just want you to be more careful with yourself." Foggy admitted. Then he took a steadying breath. 

"And I was mad." He stated just loud enough that Matt could pick it up.  
"Mad that I thought your Devil of Hell's Kitchen schtick was more important than me- than us!"

"But I understand it's not," Foggy continued over Matt's quiet protests.  
"I just ask that you be more careful. That you don't take on things too hard for yourself. And I demand you sleep more. Especially with me." a rough chuckle from Matt. 

Finally Matt wrapped his arms around Foggy to reciprocate his hold. 

"I don't want to fight about this." Matt mumbled into Foggy's shoulder. 

"Then don't." Foggy told him, cradling the taller man, "this won't be a relationship ended or changer, except for the better. As any argument should be." 

"And anyways, how can I stay mad at such a beautiful man who probably just saved Fourth of July weekend, I mean really."

Matt smiled in the general direction of Foggy's own cheesy smile. Before leaning in to kiss him. And as they traded sweet kisses that showed the depth of the love in their relationship Matt couldn't help but say:

"It seems every time I fall off this couch I end up I your lap."

"It's almost like you've fallen right into it out of Heaven." Foggy replied. Kissing Matt's forehead as he ducked embarrassed into Foggy's neck. 

That night they would enjoy the fireworks from the roof, along with Claire and Karen. And although Matt was quarantined to his extra cushioned lawn chair, along with some pretty padded noise canceling headphones, he couldn't help but feel happy Foggy had fallen into his life and into his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and critique!


End file.
